The Bet
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: It's karaoke night for our favorite detectives! Come on in and check out my 100th story!


Well everyone, here it is. My 100th story. And since I realized that it would be wrong to have to pick between SVU and CI, I'm posting it at both forums! So yay! I hope ya'll will enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it, and please remember to review! Oh, and I don't own ANY of these songs. They all belong to their appropriate creators!

Disclaimer: 100 stories, and they're still not mine!

This story is for everyone who's read my stuff, reviewed, added me to their fave author lists, and who've favorited my stories. You guys made this happen. Thank you!

Bobby, Alex, Mike and Carolyn were all standing in the middle of the bullpen, looking for all appearances in deep conversation. Mike laid his hand over his eyes and shook his head, and the girls laughed. "That was the deal," Carolyn stated firmly, waggling her finger at her partner.

Alex looked at Bobby, who was turning different shades of red, and she said, "Yep, Goren. A deal's a deal."

Mike and Bobby looked at each other, shaking their heads in disbelief that two five foot three women were intimidating them. But they knew better than to try and argue, so they reluctantly grumbled their agreement.

Alex smirked at Carolyn, then said, "Tonight, eight o'clock at O'Malley's. You bring yours, and I'll bring mine."

Carolyn laughed and flashed her a thumb's up, and both of the men thought, _Oh God, what am I getting myself into_?

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

The bar was rowdy and noisy as the four detectives walked through the doors. Carolyn leaned over and whispered in Alex's ear, and Alex nodded and walked away from the group. On the stage, a blond man was singing Thinking Problem, and most of the people were singing along with him.

Carolyn ushered the men over to a table near the stage, and Alex reappeared a few minutes later with a sneaky grin on her face. "You and Mike are up after the next act," she stated, and Carolyn nodded and patted her arm.

The song ended, and the crowd applauded wildly as another man stepped up onto the stage and said, "That was Jimmy Wilson with his version of Thinking Problem! Give him another round of applause!" Jimmy grinned and waved at the audience, then stepped off of the stage as the other man said, "Next up on tonight's list, we have Olivia Benson singing Wild Angels."

At the mention of the SVU detective's name, Alex looked around the bar. Sure enough, gathered at a large table in the corner of the room was Captain Cragen, Elliot Stabler, John Munch, Fin Tutuola, and A.D.A Alex Novak. Alex jabbed Bobby in the stomach with her elbow, then motioned to the group. He turned, and they both waved at the other squad, who waved back.

Olivia walked on stage, and Bobby, Alex, Mike and Carolyn all turned in their seats to watch the brunette stroll gracefully across the stage, smiling as she accepted the microphone.

The man walked off of the stage, and Olivia turned to the crowd and said, "I came here tonight on a dare. But now, I see it as an opportunity to show something that I've been keeping to myself for a long time." She smiled at Elliot, then said, "Cap, that wasn't exactly how we intended for you to find out about us, and I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry about us"

A guitar solo opened the song, and Olivia began patting her thigh along to the tune.

From his chair, Elliot beamed, and she winked at him as she began to sing.

_Between the perfect world and the bottom line _

_Keepin' love alive in these troubled times _

_Well it's a miracle in itself _

_Yeah we know too well what that's about _

_Still we made it through, only God knows how _

_We must've had a little help_

_It must've been wild angels, wild angels _

_Watchin' over you and me _

_Wild angels, wild angels _

_Baby, what else could it be?_

_Well it must've been hard, it must've been tough _

_Keepin' up with crazy fools like us _

_Cause it's so easy to fall apart _

_We still break each other's hearts sometimes _

_Spend some nights on the jagged side _

_Somehow we wake up in each other's arms_

_It must've been wild angels, wild angels _

_Watchin' over you and me _

_Wild angels, wild angels _

_Baby, what else could it be?_

_There are some nights_

_I watch you while you dream _

_I swear I hear the sound _

_Of beating wings_

_Oh, it must've been wild angels, wild angels _

_Watchin' over you and me _

_Wild angels, wild, wild angels _

_Baby, what else could it be?_

_Wild, wild angels _

_Wild angels Wild, wild angels _

_Wild angels_

The song faded out, and the crowd clapped and cheered as she bowed, then said, "I love you, El." Mike and Carolyn waited patiently at the bottom of the steps, then as Olivia came down, they smiled at her and walked onto the stage.

_We got married in a fever _

_Hotter than a pepper sprout _

_We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson _

_Ever since the fire went out_

Carolyn lowered the microphone to her hip and watched her partner with adoring eyes.

_I'm goin' to Jackson _

_I'm gonna mess around _

_Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson _

_Look out Jackson town_

Mike finished his solo, and Carolyn turned on him and placed one hand on her hip, the other holding the microphone to her mouth.

_Well, go on down to Jackson _

_Go ahead and wreck your health_

She stood up on her tip toes and placed the palm of her hand against his chest, smiling wickedly. His eyes widened, and she gave him a shove, making him take a step backwards.

_Go play your hand you big-talkin' man _

_Make a big fool of yourself _

_Yeah, go to Jackson _

_Go comb your hair!_

He recovered quickly and towered over her, smiling down at her.

_Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson_

She shrugged her shoulders and took a step back, turning her back on him.

_See if I care_

He shook his head and quickly stepped in front of her, forcing her to look at him. She just shook her head again.

_When I breeze into that city _

_People gonna stoop and bow (Hah)_

_All them women gonna make me _

_Teach 'em what they don't know how I'm goin' to Jackson _

_You turn loose of my coat '_

_Cause I'm goin' to Jackson_

She raised her free hand and waved at him a little.

_Goodbye, that's all she wrote_

She straightened her back and stood up tall, her eyes blazing as she lifted her chin and stared up at him defiantly, her right hand on her hip.

He raised one dark eyebrow in curiosity as he looked into her smoldering eyes.

_But they'll laugh at you in Jackson _

_And I'll be dancin' on a Pony Keg _

_They'll lead you 'round town like a scalded hound_

_With your tail tucked between your legs_

She turned up her nose at him and waved him off, then tossed her head back and laughed.

_Yeah, go to Jackson _

_You big-talkin' man _

_And I'll be waitin' in Jackson _

_Behind my Jaypan Fan _

_Well now, we got married in a fever _

_Hotter than a pepper sprout _

_We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson _

_Ever since the fire went I'm goin' to Jackson _

_And that's a fact _

_Yeah, we're goin' to Jackson _

_Ain't never comin' back _

_Well, we got married in a fever _

_Hotter than a pepper sprout'_

_Honey, we've been talkin' 'bout Jackson _

_Ever since the fire went out_

The music faded until it was completely gone, but Mike and Carolyn didn't move or break eye contact until the applause startled them apart. They smiled widely at each other, then at the audience.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm to her. She accepted it with a laugh, and they walked off of the stage. As they walked off, John Munch walked up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"This song is for a very special woman in my life," he stated, winking into the crowd. The steel guitar began, and he lifted the microphone to his mouth.

_I hate to be the jealous kind _

_But I know I cross over that line sometimes _

_Don't even wanna let her leave this house _

_'Cause I know the body underneath that blouse_

_Who's gonna jump right out of their shoes?_

_Hang out of the window for a better view?_

_Who's head she gonna turn walking down that street?_

_Any man with a heartbeat_

_She says I'm crazy, paranoid _

_Two emotions I should try to avoid _

_Yeah it's all in my head, sure it's all my fault _

_There's no need to worry 'cause after all_

_Who's gonna whistle from the fourteenth floor?_

_Trip over each other just to open her door?_

_Who's gonna love her just as much as me?_

_Any man with a heartbeat_

_Any man with red blood pumping through his veins _

_Any man who's not sound asleep _

_Any man who's not already six-foot under _

_Any man with a heartbeat_

_Any man with red blood pumping through his veins _

_Any man who's not sound asleep _

_Any man who's not already six-foot under _

_Any man with a heartbeat_

_Who's gonna love her just as much as me?_

_Any man with a heartbeat_

The music faded out, and the crowed clapped enthusiastically. Munch took a quick bow, then walked off of the stage, disappearing back into the crowd. A few seconds later, Alex Eames appeared on the stage and reluctantly took the microphone, looking at Bobby as the song began and she lifted the mike to her mouth.

As the words poured out of her mouth, all she could think of was the ups and downs her and Bobby had shared throughout all the years they had known each other.

And she realized in that moment that she had never loved him more.

_We're only human, baby, we walk on broken ground _

_We lose our way, we come unwound _

_We turn in circles, baby, we're never satisfied _

_We fall from grace, forget we can fly _

_But through all the tears that we cry _

_We'll survive _

_Cause when we're torn apart _

_Shattered and scarred _

_Love has the grace to save us _

_We're just two tarnished hearts _

_But in each other's arms _

_We become saints and angels _

_I love your imperfections _

_I love your everything _

_Your broken heart, your broken wings _

_I love you when you hold me _

_And when you turn away _

_I love you still and I'm not afraid _

_Cause I know you feel the same way _

_And you'll stay _

_Cause when we're torn apart _

_Shattered and scarred _

_Love has the grace to save us _

_We're just two tarnished hearts _

_But in each other's arms _

_We become saints and angels _

_These feet of clay _

_They will not stray _

_Cause when we're torn apart _

_Shattered and scarred _

_Love has the grace to save us _

_We're just two tarnished hearts _

_But in each other's arms _

_We become saints and angels _

_Saints and angels_

Elliot rose from his seat, pressing a kiss to Olivia's forehead before he walked up to the stage. Once Alex's song was finished, he walked onto the stage with a wide grin on his face, applauding Alex briefly before he accepted the microphone. As she walked off of the stage, Elliot looked out into the crowd and said, "I'd like to dedicate this song to my partner and my best friend, Olivia Benson. Love you, Liv."

In the audience, Olivia felt like her grin would split her face, and their friends smiled at them both.

_How long has it been?_

_How long have you held it in?_

_And how long will you wait _

_Before you let somebody take your breath away again?_

_I wanna be the one who turns you on _

_Makes love till the lonely's gone _

_Be the man you dreamed of all your life _

_I swear I'll make it last until _

_Tears of joy come pourin' from your eyes _

_I wanna make you cry _

_Tell me what to do _

_And I'll do what you want me to _

_Cause darlin' I believe _

_That I have fallen hopelessly and helplessly for you _

_I wanna be the one who turns you on _

_Makes love till the lonely's gone _

_Be the man you dreamed of all your life _

_I swear I'll make it last until _

_Tears of joy come pourin' from your eyes_

_I wanna make you cry _

_I swear I'll make it last until _

_Tears of joy come pourin' from your eyes _

_I wanna make you cry_

_I wanna make you cry_

His velvety voice faded to nothing, and the applause was deafening as he sauntered off of the stage and back into Olivia's arms.

Mike looked pointedly at Bobby, and the bigger man sighed and slowly rose to his feet. The audience watched as he climbed onto the stage and picked up the microphone in one big hand. He could see Alex smile at him reassuringly, and he took a deep breath and began to sing.

_You've been living way too long _

_In broken promise land _

_Your dreams crushed and scattered _

_Like a million grains of sand _

_I'd love to be your redemption _

_But I am just a man I may never be a hero _

_But I'm a rock you can lean on_

_If I don't love you like you deserve_

_If I don't stop every tear you're crying _

_If I don't make your life a heaven on this earth _

_I'll die trying, I'll die trying_

_I listen to your secret prayers _

_And share your deepest wish _

_Search a hundred years _

_Just to find that perfect kiss _

_Of everything that is in my power _

_There's nothing I won't give _

_To be that part of you in your life _

_That takes what's wrong and makes it right_

_If I don't love you like you deserve _

_If I don't stop every tear you're crying _

_If I don't make your life a heaven on this earth _

_I'll die trying, I'll die trying_

_I may never be a hero _

_But I'm a rock you can lean on_

_If I don't love you like you deserve _

_If I don't stop every tear you're crying _

_If I don't make your life a heaven on this earth _

_I'll die trying, I'll die trying_

If the crowd was excited about Elliot's performance, they brought the place down with Bobby's as he smiled shyly at them. He placed the microphone on the stand, and started down the steps, surprised when Alex greeted him at the bottom of the steps. She grabbed his hand, and he realized that Carolyn and Mike were right behind them as she dragged them back onto the stage.

He looked at her questiongly, and she smiled and said, "One more, then we'll go home. Promise." His jaw dropped, and she grinned mischievously and passed by him to stand in the center of the stage.

"Okay, we're going to need a little help from everyone for this one," Alex stated, and the crowd went wild as the music started. Bobby recognized the song, and he smiled at his partner as she started to sing.

_When the night has come, and the land is dark _

_And the moon is the only light we'll see _

_No I won't be afraid, oh I won't be afraid _

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So darling, darling, stand by me, oh stand by me _

_Stand by me, stand by me_

She handed the microphone to Mike and Carolyn, and they stood together and sang in harmony along with the music.

_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall _

_Or the mountains should crumble to the sea _

_I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear _

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

They all crowded around the microphone and sang into it, while everyone in the audience rose to their feet and sang along with the group on the stage.

_And darling, darling stand by me _

_Oh stand by me _

_Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me _

_Whenever you're in trouble Just stand by me _

_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me _

_And darling, darling stand by me _

_Oh stand by me _

_Stand by me, stand by me _

_Stand by me_

The music slowly faded away, and Bobby wrapped his arms around Alex, while Mike did the same with Carolyn.

"What do you say we get home?" Bobby asked Alex, and she grinned and took his hand. Carolyn and Mike watched them go, until they were the last ones on the stage. Then they walked away, also hand and hand, disappearing into the crowd.

In the crowd, Olivia wrapped her arms around her partner's neck and kissed his lips. Munch did the same with Alex, and she giggled against his lips.

"Get a room!" Fin and Cragen shouted in unison, and the couples laughed as they all walked out of the bar and into the chilly night air.

The End

A/N: Okay, there it is! 100 stories! Here's to another 100, and many more after that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
